Beauty and the Beast
by coconutjelly596
Summary: DracoHerm wedding, what they do on the way there, reminiscing about their past. total fluff, implied uh..stuff pointless fluff


Draco Malfoy opened the door to the limo he and his new wife were sharing on the way to their wedding reception. "After you my love," he murmured softy into her ear. 

She chuckled. "Ever the gentleman, eh Draco?" 

"Only for you," he said smiling gently. 

She blushed slightly at his words and kissed his cheek gently. "I love you Draco. How did I ever deserve your love?" 

"You never let me hurt you," he said sadly. "even though I did my best to make you cry, you never let me see how much it hurt." 

"You've told me all this before," she said. "I remember so well the first time you told me that." 

"So do I," Draco smiled. Then it faded. "I thought that you were stronger than I, and I couldn't stand that thought, so I threw the worst name I could think of at you, and you barely batted an eyelash. You just called me-" 

"'a twitchy little ferret,'" she grinned widely, remembering those awful times. "Are you still a twitchy little ferret?" 

"I don't know," he said, in mock thought. "I've never been called that by any but you." 

"I'll just have to find out tonight, won't I?" she said, enjoying the look of shock on his face. How much more shocked could she make him, she wondered. "Ferret or not, I'll make you twitch." 

"Really?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Well my little Chipmunk, I'll have you screaming my name well into the morn." 

"I believe you shall," she said, smiling despite her deep blush. As they kissed, she remembered easily all the others they had shared over the past few years. 

The kiss they had shared barely an hour before, sealing their marraige, the many while they had been planning the wedding. 

Before that, the kiss that they had had, filled with such joy, when she had accepted Draco's proposal, which had been followed by a night of kisses. They had awoken in each others' arms, still clothed, but content to be together. 

Back even further to their Hogwarts days, filled with kisses, which hadn't begun until well into their fifth year. 

And then, back to their fifth year, on February 14th, to their first-ever kiss. She giggled into Draco's chest, thinking of those circumstances. 

"What?" he said, grinning at her. 

"I was just thinking," she said mysteriously. 

"Of what? Potter?" he said jokingly. 

"No silly," she said, swatting at his arm playfully. "of us. Do you ever think about how far we've come? When I was fourteen, I would've kissed a toad before you. Come to think of it, I did." 

"What?" he asked in surprise. 

"Well, I was playing Truth or Dare with Harry and Ron one day and they dared me to either find and kiss you, or kiss a toad. Now, I can't dream of ever kissing anyone else ever again." she finshed dramatically. 

"Good," he muttered, and dove in for another kiss. This kiss was heated and passionate, not like the small and gentle one they had had for their wedding. Her hand's quickly found their way into Draco's normally sleek hair, and made short work of messing it up. However, when he attempted to tangle his fingers into her hair, she stopped him. 

"No Draco," she said, grinning at him. "remember the deal. My hair doesn't come down until after the reception. It took four hours to do, and we wouldn't want the guests to think we were naughty on the ride there, would we?" 

"Why not?" asked Draco innocently. "They know what we'll be doing in a few hours, why prolong my agony?" he finished on a pout. 

"Because," said Hermione, with an evil grin. "I want to see how long you can last tonight. I've told everyone that we'll be leaving early, and when we do is up to you. But remember, this is our only wedding reception we will ever have. So I suggest that you enjoy it. You will be very happy that you waited for me." 

"I'm sure I will," he replied, kissing her forehead gently. They fell into a comfortable silence. Then Draco spoke to her again. "Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?" 

"Yeah," she said, grinning at the memory. "You told me that you'd never really meant what you'd said, and you asked me to forgive you..." 

"And you did," he reminded her. "but only after I told you that I could never be like my father." 

"I asked you why you had been so mean to me if you didn't mean any of it." 

"And I told you that was how I was brought up, but that you had changed me," he continued. 

"And I said, 'How could a _Mudblood_ have any effect on a _pureblood?_' And you said-you said..." she trailed off, beginning to cry now. 

"I said that you taught me to love," he finished quietly. Then he began to laugh loudly. "And you ask-asked me-" he broke off into fits of laughter. 

She was laughing too now. "I asked you if you had taken l-leave of y-your s-s-s-senses!" 

"I said that I must have, to have fallen in love with a Muggle-born girl, and you went crazy! You started hitting my chest and screaming at me about how horrible it is to play with a girl's heart. Then you said, 'How could you make me think that you could ever love me?'" 

"And you said, 'I do love you. I love you, and I want the whole world to know.'" 

"You just stood there," said Draco, relishing the part that came next. "And you told me, you told me that you loved me." 

"And _you_," said Hermione, glareing at him accusingly. "said, 'How sweet, I love me too.'" 

Draco chuckled again at the memory. "I couldn't help it! I thought you were playing with me, I wanted you to think I had been testing you." 

"And I did, and it crushed me. I was so afraid that you would tell someone." 

"But then I saw how hurt you looked, and I knew it was true," said Draco, bruching a stray hair out of hermione's face. "That's the second that I knew that you were the only one for me." 

"I love you Draco," she whispered quietly into his chest. 

"And I you, Hermione," he agreed. "Did Harry and Ron ever tell you what our song is going to be?" 

"Nope," said Hermione. "But I hope they aren't going to be gross. When I was nit-picking about no Elvis Presley, Harry threatened to choose, 'My Baby Does the Hanky Panky.'" 

"My baby _does_," said Draco, smiling softly down at her. "or will," he corrected himself. 

"Only if you're a very bad boy tonight," she said, grinning at his pale face (A/N You're smart, I won't tell you where all the blood went. ;D) 

"I always am." 

"Yes you are, and you're _soooo_ good at it. However, I think we need to get some of that blood back to your face, or you'll have to spend the entire evening sitting underneath the tableclothes." 

"So this is why you brought Hogwarts: A History!" said Draco, though joking, was grinning widely. "Always prepared, aren't you?" 

"If you call the contents of my little bag prepared, then yes," Hermione replied, holding up a small bag with the words 'Victoria's Secret' written on the front in curvy purple letters. 

Draco's eyes widened, and he became even paler. "You my love," he said tightly, through the pain of suddenly too-small knickers. "are absolutely torturous." 

"And you love me anyway!" sang Hermione happily. 

"Well, how can one argue with that?" said Draco, smiling again. 

"Like this," whispered Hermione, and kneeled on the floor of their magically stretched limosine. 

Draco gulped and paled further. 

******************************* 

A/N You know the drill: they get privacy!!! I can't belive I'm writing this, and I refuse to add anything explicit to add to my guilty concience for letting the baddest boy on the block, however hott, to get the virginal, morally-tied good girl, instead of the gentle, kind, and loving hero-boy. 

******************************* 

"Are you all right back there?" came the highly amused voice of the driver through the inter-com, five minutes later. 

"Yes!" called Hermione and Draco together. 

"Alright," said the driver. 

Hermione clambered up unto the seat once more, smiling happily. "You owe me one," she said through a mouthfull of hairpins she was using to put her abismally disobediant hair back into place. 

"Yes I do," agreed Draco. "and I'll pay you back later, but right now, we need to go inside to our reception." 

They had arrived at last. Draco opened the door, climbed out, and offered Hermione his hand to help her out, which she took daintily. 

The door-ushers showed them in and told them where to go for their party room. 

They sat down at the table for the wedding party and waited for the guests to arrive. 

Minutes later, the Harry as well as the rest of the groom's men came in, escorted by the Ginny and the bridesmaids. Soon after, the rest of the four hundred twenty-two guests came in and took their seats. 

After the meal, Harry stood and made the traditional best-man-speech, and they all drank to the bride and groom. 

Soon after the speeches and toasts, a chant arose from their old school friends of, "Dancing! Dancing! Dancing!" 

Hermione smiled and nodded at Harry, who walked purposefully towards the DJ and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and spoke into her microphone, "Attention please! It's time now for the first dance for thee happy couple!" 

The crowd cheered loudly, and Harry and Ron grinned at each other, awaiting the response from the pair at their choice of wedding songs. They tought that it was well chosen, but Draco might not, although the song did fit perfectly into Hermione and Draco's relationship. 

Draco stood and once again offered his hand to Hermione, who took it, and walked with him to the center of the dance floor to cheers from the surrounding crowd. 

As soon as she saw them take their place, the DJ turned on the correct song and the tune floated throughout the room. 

Hermione thought the song sounded very familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it. Several of the guests were smiling and hiding light laughter. Draco chuckled appreciatively. 

"What?" she whispered. 

"The song," he replied, still smiling, and pulled her closer so that he could softly sing the words in her ear. 

_"Tale as old as time. _

True as it can be. 

Barely even friends, 

Then somebody bends, 

Unexpectedly." 

"Just a little change, 

Small to say the least. 

Both a little scared," 

Niether one prepared-" 

And it clicked 

"Beauty and the beast," she whispered. 

He nodded, and they continued to sing softly together. 

"Ever just the same, 

Ever a surprise. 

Ever as before, 

And ever just as sure, 

As the sun will rise!" 

"Ever just the same, 

Ever a surprise. 

Ever as before, 

And ever just as sure, 

As the sun will rise!" 

"Tale as old as time, 

Tune as old as song, 

Bitter, sweet, and strange, 

Finding you can change, 

Learning you were wrong." 

"Certain as the sun, 

Rising in the East. 

Tale as old as time, 

Song as old rhyme, 

Beauty and the beast." 

"Tale as old as time, 

Song as old as rhyme, 

Beauty and the beast." 

The song ended, and everyone clapped. Hermione grinned into Draco's strong chest and stood on tip-toe to kiss him. "I love you." 

"I love me too Darling." 

"Some things never change," Hermione sighed. 

*********************** 

A/N OK, no sequal, no second chapter, no uncensor version, no honeymoon fic, no nothing! I'm having a hard enough time figuring out the freakin' A naughty version of TLAML!!!! 


End file.
